Shadowcat's Dilema
by hjh-31
Summary: Kitty ponders about her feelings for a certain silver haired hottie! One shot - Kietro. Please read and review


Author's Note: Hey I'm bored again. I know, I know you're probably sick of all my boredom tantrums but look on the bright side, I crank out a lot more stories this way and as of right now, my other fics aren't getting many reviews so I need a confidence booster - as you may have guessed I'm a bit insecure. Anyways this one, same as all the others is a KIETRO and probably, hopefully, well at least I'm aiming for it to be a one-shot. I hope you like it and I kindly ask for your reviews. To quote the famous words of my Mummy - "you'll never know what you can accomplish unless you put yourself out there".  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution but I do own the poem.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Kitty bolted upright from her bed and panted slightly. She glanced at the clock on her desk - it read 3:30am. She sighed and buried her face in her hands knowing all too well were this was headed - another sleepless night, or rather morning.  
  
She shifted around under her duvet, switched on her desk lamp and reached over for her laptop. She entered into an unnamed folder and quickly scanned her eyes across the screen. She quickly began typing, careful not to wake her already stirring roommate.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I dreamt about him again - for the third time this week. I wish I knew how he felt because this is pure agony! Boy I wish this wasn't happening. Every time I see him in my dreams its like we were destined to be together but I know in reality we're not. My feelings for him aren't black or white, they lie more in the grey area except when it comes to my dreams; they seem so real, so vivid, I can almost touch him, feel him touch me.  
  
But what about everyone else? Even if by some miracle we do happen to get together, will everyone accept it? Understand us? Understand who we are and what we've become? They've given me at least a thousand reasons why we shouldn't be together; to me not a single one of them valid. What about Pietro? How would he feel about us being a couple? Does he even know I maybe kind of like him? Would he care? There was that little incident the other day but I'm sure that doesn't count. So many questions but not a simple answer in sight.  
  
But diary, do you want to know about the incident? It all happened so fast; I still can't believe it. Kitty smiled impishly and continued typing...  
  
Things between Pietro and I have been weird lately since Lance and I broke up. We've been talking a little more civilly to one another even though the arguments still occur. Anyways on Mondays Pietro and I have third period together - Chemistry. The teacher paired us up on an in class assignment, to test the reaction of various chemicals. But Pietro being the obnoxious jerk he is, (don't get me wrong I still think he's a total hottie) started goofing around and spilt some junk on my notebook. I blew up at him, stupidly used some words that I shouldn't have and got assigned detention, which meant I lost my ride home.  
  
To cut a very long and kind of tedious story short, we kissed. You want to know how it happened? Well...  
  
The rain started to pour down heavily and I stood under the shade of tree, which relatively was no shade at all. I mentally kicked myself for not calling Scott to pick me up and also cursed Pietro for getting me detention. The rain began to fall harder and the thunder clapped. I decided that since I was already damp to find a payphone and call Scott to come pick me up. Walking a few metres ahead, I spotted a phone and ran to it. I put in my quarter and began dialling the institute's number when I saw a hand reach over and cut off my call. I turned around and looked up right into the face of Pietro. He was completely drenched, his face and hair dripping wet, his large azure blue eyes staring intently at me. My heartbeat quickened as his face slowly moved towards mine. At that moment all I felt were his lips on mine and I froze. It didn't stop me from kissing back though. He eventually broke the kiss and whispered to me "I'm so sorry" and quickly sped off. I stood there in total amazement and confusion.  
  
The next day at school I was hoping to run into Pietro so maybe we could talk but when I saw him he just ignored me. He pretended as though I didn't exist. I felt so stupid not to mention hurt. I never knew it would hurt so much, never knew it could. So I wrote this poem, hoping that I can get at least some of my ickiness out...  
  
I would often look at you and wonder why,  
  
Why this happened, and how did it all happen?  
  
This was not the way it was supposed to be,  
  
It was perfect, beautiful and uncomplicated,  
  
Now I'm not so sure anymore.  
  
You're not who I thought you would be.  
  
I would often dream I was Cinderella and  
  
Riding upon his white horse was my Prince Charming.  
  
I thought I knew what he looked like, what he would be like,  
  
But now it's all just so confusing.  
  
Do you know who I am?  
  
I'm the one, who cries a little each day,  
  
Whose insides ache just to see you, hold you, talk to you.  
  
I'm the one, who dies a little each day,  
  
Knowing that this could and would, never come to be.  
  
The one who thinks - why can't I be the one?  
  
The one who you talk with, smile with and share your inner most thoughts with?  
  
I guess I could never be that one,  
  
The one who belongs to you and I guess in turn, the one who rescues me!  
  
Well diary, that's it for this entry. She glanced at her clock once more - 4:45am. I'm going to at least try and get some sleep - school in the morning. Thanks for listening... until next time.  
  
Kitty.  
  
Kitty shutdown and closed her laptop and switched off her lamp. She settled down onto her pillow and closed her eyes only to hear a faint tapping on her window. She shot up once more and glanced at Rogue. The Goth girl stirred again - this time mumbling something, which caused Kitty to give a weak smile. She heard the tap again. She got up and walked over to the window and opened it up. She was surprised to see it was Pietro...  
  
"Kitty, we need to talk."  
  
He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"I'll be right down."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Author's Notes: Well hope you liked it! Hope the poem didn't suck. I write poetry also but I'm not brave enough to post them up - at least not yet. Well you know the drill, please review. 


End file.
